


John and Ursula's First Meeting

by Loveatfirstbook



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Lovely Little Ficlets challenge, VOX POPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveatfirstbook/pseuds/Loveatfirstbook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursula asks John to appear in her first video and what ensued.</p>
<p>Day 4 of the Lovely Little Ficlets Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Ursula's First Meeting

There were half a dozen good reasons why Ursula should have spoken to John before. It wasn’t that she’d purposefully avoided speaking to him but he’d never seemed very open to conversations with Pedro’s friends. Ursula felt like it was high time that they were introduced.

She boldly strode up to him, camera at the ready. “Hi, John.”

“Hi,” he replied slowly with furrowed eyebrows.

“You don’t know who I am, do you?” she sighed.

The eyebrows relaxed and his lips pursed. “One of Pedro’s many friends.”

“I’m Ursula,” she smiled. “I was wondering if you’d like to be in a question and answer video I’m making. It’s going to be on Youtube when I finish editing it.”

John’s eyes narrowed on her camera before his face conceded to following the whims of a girl he’d never spoken to before. “Alright.”

“Say your name to the camera,” she ordered, aiming the object at his dazed face.

“John,” he instantly replied before pausing for a moment. “Why are you doing this, Ursula?”

She tried to ignore the way words rolled off his tongue. To have that accent must be magnificent. “I’m trying out new mediums at the moment and you can do so much with film. Favourite band?”

“The Cure.”

“What are you wearing?”

“Black,” he enunciated.

“Favourite food?”

John bit his lip. “Marshmellows. But please don’t post that.”

“I won’t post it if you don’t want it to be online,” she quickly reassured him and his posture relaxed. “Worst fear?”

“Spiders,” he spat but John’s eyes wandered. Ursula instinctively knew that he was lying but what could he gain by lying? She dismissed the thought because it wasn’t her right to intrude.

“Favourite TV show?”

“Black Adder.”

She grinned, remembering the others’ answers to her next questions. “What’s your favourite quote and if you had a ticket to anywhere in the world, where would you go?”

He smiled at the camera. It was a regretful smile, one that showed an emptiness behind his eyes. “Vince Lombardi once said, ‘Hard work is the price we must pay for success. I think you can accomplish anything if you’re willing to pay the price’. And Bath, to visit my mother’s grave.”

Wanting to change the topic, Ursula quickly asked the next question as unobtrusively as she could. The quote wouldn't have been what she pegged against him so she decided to comment on it. “That’s a nice quote. Do you play any instruments?”

Even after noticing the positive change in his demeanour, she was still surprised by his reply. “I used to play the cello and I can still play a bit of guitar if I have a pick. Is that all?”

“Yeah,” she grinned. “That was great. Thanks. It was nice to meet you.”

His lip curled slightly upwards. “It was nice to meet you, too.”


End file.
